Pure Bliss
by beachgal607
Summary: Since coming to TNA Jay's life has gone through many changes. The most important change is that he realizes how much Trish means to him. Will he work up the courage to tell her how he feels? ONE SHOT


Authors Note: Look for new updates for my other fics in the upcoming days. This fic just came to me and it all just flowed. I debated making this a two or three shot because of the length but I ended up deciding on making it a one shot. However, if I get a positive response to this, watch out because there may be a sequel or another chapter. Review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own no one

It had been a couple of weeks since the last time that I saw her. 17 days, 5 hours, and 13 minutes to be exact. I haven't been able to see her as much as I'd like to since I've come to TNA. When I was still with the WWE I was able to see her almost everyday. She is my best friend in the world. But coming to TNA made me realize so much. It made me realize that I can't live without her. It made me realize just how beautiful she really is. And it made me realize that I am completely in love with her.

The only problem is that she has no clue how I feel. She's coming down to visit me and I decided that I'm going to tell her. I've never been this nervous my entire life. I have no clue how she is going to react. If she throws me some line like "I just want to be friends.", than I will have 3 very awkward days to look forward to in my new home in Orlando. But maybe, just maybe, if she doesn't completely reject me than I will have 3 days of pure bliss to look forward to. But I'm getting a little ahead of myself here.

I step out of my new black expedition and straighten out my shirt. I look down at the piece of paper that I have in my hand and see that she told me to pick her up at Gate 12 at 6:00 pm. According to my watch it's 5:50 so I better get a move on. I walk through the main doors of the airport and read that Gate 12 is to my left. I head off in that direction and find myself anxiously standing in front of Gate 12. To my left there's a man with a rose who seems to be eagerly waiting for his girlfriend. To my right there's an elderly couple glancing down at their watches. I look down at the Rolex that she got me for Christmas last year and see that it's 6:05. The plane must be a bit late. I shove my hands into my pockets and let out a sigh. After another couple minutes of standing there listening to the old couple ramble on about the weather some people start to come down the ramp from the plane. I run a hand through my hair and look over at the ramp hoping to see the short blonde Canadian that I have been waiting for. About 20 more people walked down the ramp and she still hasn't come. She would have called me if she missed her plane. At least I hope she would. As I glance down at my watch for what seems like the millionth time today I heard someone call out my name.

"Jay!" She screamed as she ran over to me. I held out my arms for her and pulled her into a huge hug as she reached me.

"Gosh Trish, what took you so long?" I asked her as I took in the flowery scent of her hair that always seems to drive me wild.

"My bag got stuck in the overhead compartment." She said as she held up her black duffle back for proof.

"Sure it did." I said as she slapped my arm and let out her trademark giggle. I draped my arm over her shoulders and started to lead her back to my car. "You ready for some dinner?" I asked her as we walked through the main doors of the airport and out to the parking lot.

"I am so hungry! They didn't give us anything to eat on the way over here!" She responded as she placed a hand on her toned stomach.

"Good, because I know just the place to take you." I responded with a bit of a chuckle as we neared my car. I reached over to take her bag from her and my fingers brushed over hers. Tingles shot up and down my spine. I opened my trunk and set her bag down.

"Nice car." She said as I slammed the trunk closed and walked over to the passenger side and open the door for her.

"AJ hooked me up with the dealer. You should meet him while you're down here." I responded as I shut the door after she got in and I walked over to the drivers side. I got in and started the car.

"Speaking of TNA, how are Gail and Jackie doing? I haven't seen them in a couple months now." Trish asked as I drove the car towards the restaurant that I made reservations at earlier.

"They're doing good. I think they were hoping hang out while you were down here. What about Shelton? I talked to him the other day and it seems like he's doing pretty good." I responded.

"He's as happy as could be. I think he's pretty happy that "Mamma" has been gone for a while. He's not to fond of having to wheel her out there every time he has a match." Trish said with a giggle as we pulled up to the restaurant.

"I wouldn't blame him." I chuckled as I opened my door and stepped out onto the pavement. Part one of the plan is set to go into action.

"This looks like a nice place. We could have just eaten at McDonalds for all I care." She said as she met me on the other side of the car and we began to make our way up to the entrance. That's one of the things that I love about her. She honestly wouldn't care if we ate at McDonalds. She is just one of those simple, laid back, down to earth people.

"But this is _so _much better than McDonalds." I said with a smirk as I held the door open for her and I followed her inside. There was a woman with long black hair standing behind a podium.

"Hello, welcome to the Starlight Cafe. How can I help you?" She asked as we stepped up to the podium.

"I have a reservation under the name Reso." I responded as she looked down at a piece of paper she had on the stand.

"Of course. Right this way." She answered with a smile as she grabbed two menus and guided us over to a secluded table overlooking the small lake right next to the restaurant. "A waiter should be right with you." She said as she set the menus down and walked off.

"So how do you like living in Orlando now? It seems like a completely different lifestyle than what you were use to." Trish asked me as she picked up the menu and began to browse through it.

"I like it a lot. I don't have to worry about being on the road all the time and I have a lot more time to rest and hang out. But don't get me wrong, I miss all of you guys." I answered as I casually flipped through the menu until I came across something that looked semi-appetizing. I was a little too nervous at this point to be thinking about food.

"That's cool. I could really use some time off." She replied as she was still looking at the menu.

"You just got back not too long ago though. Is everything going alright?" I asked her as I set my menu down.

"Eh, things are ok. I just miss going out there and getting in the ring with girls who can actually wrestle. I'm getting pretty sick of having to go out there and carry Candice through match after match. I wish that Vince would let Amy and Lisa actually get out there and have competitive matches but you know how he can be." She said with a bit of a sigh as a man with slicked back hair came over to our table.

"Hello, my name is Dan and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink or are you ready to order?" He asked us.

"I think we're ready to order." I said as I looked over at Trish and she nodded in response. "I'll take the chicken fettuccini, and I'll just have a water to drink." Dan scribbled my order down on a small pad of paper than looked over at Trish.

"I'll have the butterfly shrimp with a small tossed salad on the side. And I'll have some water too." She said as she handed her menu over to Dan. He grabbed both our menus, quickly nodded at us and then made his way to the back.

"So I was thinking if you wanted we could head off to Disney World tomorrow. Maybe hit up the Magic Kingdom, ride Space Mountain..." I trailed off with a bit of a smile on my face. I wanted to change the subject because I know that lately she has been getting more and more upset over her situation in the WWE. Some people just don't appreciate Women's wrestling anymore and I know it really gets to her sometimes.

"I _love _Space Mountain!" She squealed in response.

"I'll take that as a yes then." I said with a chuckle as I looked over at her. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Of course! I am _so _excited!" Trish said gleefully as the waiter came back with our food.

"Chicken Fettuccini for the gentleman and Butterfly Shrimp with a small tossed salad for the lady. Enjoy." He said as he set the food down on the table and walked off. Trish and I began to eat our food in a comfortable silence with comments about the scenery thrown in here and there. After finishing our meal and paying, Trish and I headed back out to my car. Part two, the final part of the plan is going into action, and to say that I'm nervous at this point is a severe understatement.

"So where are we headed to now? I can't wait to see your new house finally." Trish said as she glanced at me and then turned her head to admire the beautiful landscape that was passing by.

"I actually have a bit of a surprise for you first. And what do you know, here we are." I said with a bit of a grin as I parked the car and opened my door to get out. Trish looked a bit confused, but she opened up her door and met me up in front of the car. "Right this way." I said as I gently grabbed her arm and guided her through the bushes and plants up to the dock where everything was laid out. There were lit candles lining the dock, vanilla, her favorite of course. Roped up to the dock floating peacefully on the water was a small rowboat, AJ's to be specific. And man, do I owe him big time for this. I looked over at her and the look on her face was priceless. She was definitely shocked, but shocked in a good way. A hand went up and covered her now open mouth. "Care to go for a ride?" I asked her as I brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Sure." She answered, still baffled. I led her down the dock and grabbed her hand as she stepped into the awaiting boat. I stepped in after her, took the rope off from the dock and began to row us out to the center of the lake. The sun was just setting and it looked absolutely amazing from the lake. After a few minutes of rowing and taking in the sites I saw her shiver a bit.

"Are you cold?" I asked her. She was only wearing a thin t-shirt and there was a bit of a breeze on the lake.

"A bit." She said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Here." I answered as I took off my leather jacket and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She responded appreciatively as she threw it around her shoulders.

"So what is this all about Jay?" Trish asked as I stopped rowing.

"Trish, coming to TNA was one of the hardest decisions that I've ever had to make in my entire life. It's a decision that I never thought that I'd have to make. The day I left I had no clue what was going to happen. I had no clue when I was going to see everyone again. I never knew when I was going to see you again. And not knowing that changed my life. For the first time I realized how much that you mean to me Trish. You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever met. You are the smartest, most caring, funny person that I know. I hate waking up and not knowing when I'm going to see you again." I said as I let out a nervous sigh. "Trish, I love you." I looked into her dark brown eyes and I saw something that I'd never thought I'd see- tears. "Look, if you don't feel the way I do it's ok. We can still be friends and everything and-" I said as she put her hand up to my mouth to stop me from talking.

"Jay, since the first time that I met you, I knew that you were different. I knew that my life would never be the same. After you left, my world turned upside down. I hate not having you there with me at the arena, or on every flight, or in the hotel, or at dinner, or just being there for me after a match. I miss you so much. I love you too Jay." She said. I leaned down and our lips met in a passionate kiss. As our lips parted I rested my forehead against hers. "Promise me one thing." Trish said.

"Anything." I answered as my hands found hers and our fingers intertwined.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me again." She responded.

"I promise I'll never leave you Trish. I never have." I said as my lips found hers once again. Our tongues swirled around each others in a frenzied passion.

Three days of pure bliss it is then.


End file.
